The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus which forms an image with developer.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copying machine includes a developing apparatus, which develops an electrostatic latent image with developer, and a container, which supplies the developer to the developing device. If the developer stored in the container runs low, a user replaces the container with a new container.
The developing device may be elongated in a substantially orthogonal direction to a conveying direction of sheets. Accordingly, an image may be formed over the entire width of a sheet. A known container is supported by the developing device and inserted along the extending direction of the developing device, and is eventually connected to the developing device. Therefore, the container is stably supported by the developing device when the container is connected to and disconnected from the developing device.
Another known container is connected to the developing device without any support by the developing device. In this case, the container does not have to be inserted along the developing device. Therefore, an arrangement of the container is relatively freely designed. However, the container is likely to be unstably attached to and detached from the developing device.
A developing device includes a housing provided with a feed port for supply of developer. A container includes a housing which is provided with a supply port communicating with the feed port. A flow of the developer supplied from the container to the developing device traverses a boundary between the feed and supply ports. Therefore, if the container is removed from the developing device, a layer surface of the developer in the housing of the developing device may be substantially flush with the feed port.
If the container attached to and detached from the developing device is unstably held as described above, the housing of the container may scrape out the developer from the housing of the developing device near the feed port. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus may be contaminated by the developer.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a developing device and an image forming apparatus including a structure for appropriately connecting the developing device with a container.